Pititchu
by The Group of One
Summary: James is a man obsessed. He had been distracted ever since leaving Forks. All because of a wonderful scent he had caught lingering on one Bella Swan. Now he's back in Forks, and intent on finding the owner of such a wonderful scent. JacobJames
1. The Big Bad Wolf

_A/N: _The song Du Reischt so Gut by Rammstein is, in my opinion, the ultimate vampire/werewolf song. Look up the English translation if you don't believe me. It is the song that inspired this story.

**PITITCHU is Quileute for Moon.** Apparently. Sorry if I'm wrong.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Twilight series or characters. Stephanie Meyers (apparently) does. I write this stuff cuz she would throw a fit if she saw her 'straight' characters made gay. * grins *

_Status:_ Complete. I'm posting the chapters every so often, so there is no changing their length etc.

_Pairing_: JacobJames! mentions of the usual pairings.

_Rating_: T to M.

_Chapters_: 1/3

_Summary_: James is a man obsessed. He had been distracted ever since leaving Forks. All because of a wonderful scent he had caught lingering on one Bella Swan. Now he's back in Forks, and intent on finding the owner of such a wonderful scent. JBJames

_Warning_: **AU**- James left shortly after running into the Cullens. He reacted differently to Bella 'scent', and has been obsessed with it ever since. Jacob views Bella as a sister at most. He has already turned into his shape-shifter self, thus looks 20-ish. He has yet to imprint.

**SLASH** aka Male on Male love. In the words of Dee from FAKE vol. 7 "Mano-a-mano, man-on-man, homofucking-sex galore."

**OOC**-ness. James isn't obsessed with killing humans, Victoria isn't psychotic, and Jacob is slightly different.

Onwards!

* * *

**Pititchu**

**Chapter One- The Big Bad Wolf**

If anyone were to have ever told James that he would find himself in this situation one day, he would have stared at them, killed them for even thinking of it, and then gotten on with his undead life. But here he was, living like a _Cullen_, like a _human_, surviving off of animals and living deep in the forests surrounding the small town of Forks. How low the mighty had fallen.

James sighed, resting his back against the tree he was currently perched up in, gazing down at the family of vampires playing baseball in the open field below (and boy, was he ever having a sense of déja-vu). His golden eyes, once red but now only holding specks of said colour due to his current diet, rested heavily on the human female currently draping herself over the 'youngest' Cullen male. He sniffed, closing his eyes as he reverently breathed in the smell that was attached to the human; the smell that was the sole reason why he was currently surviving off of animals, living like a hermit, and avoiding all contact with the living: human and preternatural combined.

_Rain, dirt, and the smell of the wild; the feral._ He could not think of any other way to describe the incredible scent that clung to the female, the scent that he wished would cling to him.

When he had first arrived in Forks with his coven, he had smelled it, become obsessed with it. It was due to the scent that he had abandoned his coven, sneaked out of the farm house they had taken over (after killing the previous occupants of course), and ran all the way back to this backwater town. He had tried holding out, to resist it, for two months before he cracked and found himself stalking the Cullen coven as they went off to play. James figured that if he followed the human (Swan?) home, than he could find out who it was that she knew that smelled so delicious. And when he found that person....

Eventually the vampires finished their game and headed back to their home, the bronze haired youth taking the Swan girl to her house, James following at a steady distance from them. The Cullen left her at her home and she headed inside. After a few minutes of shuffling about, she headed out the door to the rust bucket she called a car. James following as she drove off.

After a short drive, she pulled up at a movie theater, parked the car and got out. It was then (as James followed her into the theater) that it hit him. The scent.

James felt his eyelashes flutter as his eyes rolled back while he inhaled. If he thought that it was delicious before, than it had nothing on the pure, unadulterated scent clinging to the figure currently standing beside the Swan girl in line. His eyes racked over the figure.

Tall (taller than James' own 6'2"), short cut black hair, dark eyes, and muscled. Oh, and male. Definitely male. _Not that I protest much at that. With a scent like that, he could be a leprechaun for all I care._

He grinned, amused at the thought of the tall native male before him as a small _pale _leprechaun. It was inconceivable! He stalked after the male and Swan girl, bought a ticket to the movie they were seeing (oh the shame. A few weeks ago he would have just killed someone and took their ticket, but now...), and sat down in the back row. As the lights dimmed, he saw the male casually put his arm around the Swan girls shoulders, lean his head in and say something to her. As she giggled in reply, James choked back a mouthful of venom as the urge to drain her dry came over him. She was _too close _to the male, her body becoming even more covered with the delectable scent.

Suddenly the male tensed up, his head jerking as he looked around the room. James quickly sank back into the shadows surrounding him (thankful that the lights had already gone down), the others gaze passing over him. Good senses for a human. Good senses for a potential mate. James grinned. This was turning out better than he expected.

He paid no attention to the movie, although the amount of blood and gore was interesting and the lead male actor was extremely attractive, his attention stuck on the native man before him. Once the movie was finished, he followed them out of the theatre. Swan girl was talking with his Anti-Leprechaun about the movie, but he couldn't hear what the male was saying, his voice pitched in such a way that James could not hear him over the loud chattering of the crowds of people around them. Following them back to the parking lot, he watched as they said good bye (again, Swan girl hugged his Anti-Leprechaun, grr) and went their separate ways.

The native male walked off down the road, seeming to not notice the damp cold of Forks, but then again, James did not notice either. He walked for a few miles down the road until he reached a strip of road that was surrounded by forests. James cocked his head as Anti-Leprechaun walked off the road into the woods. Following him, the vampire climbed into a tree and watched as the other male stripped himself of his shirt and pants. _Oh, there is a God._

James's reverent moment was broken as the native male tied his clothing to his leg and _fucking shifted into a wolf._ James blinked.

...

Well. Shit.


	2. Tall, Bright, and Dangerous

**Chapter**: 2/3

**Warnings:** Mentions of two men in love. Duh.  
**A/N:** James is a master hunter etc, so I figure that he would be able to keep the shape-shifters from smelling or seeing him.

* * *

**Pititchu**

**Chapter Two- Tall, Bright, and Dangerous**

Jacob Black was nervous. For the last week he had felt that someone was following him, watching him. It was, quite frankly, getting annoying. Whoever, or whatever more likely, was following him had not shown their self yet. But he _had_ managed to catch a quick sniff of them.

Male. Always around him. And a fucking leech.

Jacob sighed, resting his arms against the desk as the librarian droned on about the different books he could look for. He had ventured off to Fork's library about an hour after catching his stalkers scent, in search of some books on keeping vampires away from him. If the bastard would just show himself, then Jake would have no problem fighting him, but the creep didn't seem to be interested in fighting. Just watching.

Which was even worse then fighting.

The librarian lead him over to the non-fiction section and, after showing him the general area, left. Jacob stood in the stacks and stared glumly at the rows and rows of books in front of him.

_Okay, Jake. This is simple. Grab a book with info and leave._ He nodded to himself and browsed through the titles before him. Some were on just the basic myths and medical vampire's, but two books in particular caught his attention. One was on Vlad the Impaler (the man that vampires were said to have descended from), and the other was a Guide for Vampire Slayers. Grabbing both, he checked them out and headed home.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he plunked down onto his bed and started to read. Two hours later, in dire need of coffee, he finished. Grabbing the list he had written up, Jacob went out.

Another two hours later, and completely exhausted, Jacob returned home with a bag full of things. Shouting a greeting to his dad, he locked himself in his room again. Spilling the contents of the plastic bag onto his bed, he set about vampire proofing his room. _Salt and garlic on the windowsills, mirrors facing the windows and door, and seeds scattered on the floor. Check._

Noticing that it was getting dark out, Jacob quickly went to scatter seeds and bits of knotted string around the house. Pausing outside the back door, he shuddered. The vampire was back and he could feel it staring at him. He rushed up the stairs and changed into his draw string flannel pyjama bottoms, grabbed the large wooden cross he had bought earlier, and went to bed.

Early the next morning, he awoke to an odd feeling. Stretching, he paused, arms still raised in the air. What... the hell?

On his desk lay a pile of string tied into a massive knot, beside it (neatly placed in a jar) were mustard seeds. And a note.

Making his way over it it, Jacob grabbed it, and read.

_Anti-Leprechaun,_

_Despite what you seem to think, I do not have a compulsive urge to untie and gather all of your strings and seeds. But maybe by gathering them, I have lessened the mess for you to clean up later._

_Why do you have cooking things on your windowsills? Salt, as I recall, is fantastic for seasoning. Garlic, not so nice tasting._

_As good looking as I am, I am in no way narcissistic. So, unless you're into kinky things with mirrors (not that I protest), why do you have so many? And crosses? I've never been very religious._

_I have taken the liberty of borrowing the book on Vlad the Impaler. Hopefully it will be amusing enough to pass the time while you are in school._

_James_

Jacob let out a frustrated screech, crumpling the note in his fist. Oh, this was war!

As soon as the sun started to set, Jacob went out. Phasing into wolf form, he ran through the forest, tracking the vampires scent. The bastard seemed to be amused by Jacobs attempts to track him, his scent jumping from forest floor, to trees, to completely disappearing and then reappearing after minutes of searching. Eventually, he tracked the leech to a cliff.

Bursting through the forest line, Jacob froze. In front of his, his back to him, facing the full moon, stood the vampire. Dark blond hair pulled into a low ponytail, tall, and with a surfer build, the vampire radiated danger.

Jacob stepped forward, still in wolf form. The vampire turned to face him, a devilish smirk on his face. As soon as his eyes landed on the leeches face, the world froze. The moon seemed to illuminate him from behind, his amber/red eyes glowing. Jacob felt a jolt from deep within himself. Letting out a shuddering breath, he started to take a step forward before realization struck.

He had _imprinted _on the_ leech._

Well... _Shit_.


	3. Light of the Moon

**Chapter: **3/3

**Warnings:** Usual. Slash, mentioning of male love, vampires and shape-shifters.  
**A/N: **Well, this is the last chapter. I seem to have gotten into the habit of not having any dialogue in this fic... Hah. Just kidding. There's dialogue. Thanks for all the reviews, and for those who didn't review, please do? I like knowing if people liked it and if they want sequels etc.

* * *

**Pititchu**

**Chapter 3- Light of the Moon**

For the last week, Jacob had kept himself locked in his room. James had resorted to spying on him from the tree nearby his window, and learning as much as possible about Jacob from listening in on the people on the res. But even then, he was going steadily insane without being able to smell the shape-shifters scent.

James sighed, leaning against the tree trunk as he watched Jacob move about his room. This was getting ridiculous. Something had obviously happened when Jacob saw him on the cliff, for the wolf had bolted after seeing him. If James didn't know any better, he would say that Jacob had... What was the word... He had overheard some of the other shape-shifters talking about a phenomenon that happens to some of them. Kind of like when a vampire finds a mate.

_Imprinting!_ That was it. If James didn't know better (or more likely, hoped so, but did not want to get his hopes up) then he would say that Jacob had imprinted on him. That would certainly have explained the look Jacob had given him before he bolted. Like James was the centre of his universe.

Lost in his thoughts, James almost missed the sound of the Black's back door opening. Peering out of the tree, he spotted Jacob (finally) leaving the house. Smirking, he slunk down the tree after his shape-shifter.

_Here Jakie Jakie Jakie...._

Once he hit the woods, Jacob stripped down again and shifted into his wolf self. James sighed. He loved it when Jakie stripped. The wolf ran off, James close behind him.

**oOo**

After The Incident, as Jacob had come to call it, he had holed himself in his room, freaking out. But after a week of contemplating the fact that he had imprinted on a leech, he had come to a conclusion. Imprinting happened for a reason. There had to be some reason why he imprinted on the le- James.

Jacob had been sitting at his desk when he had sensed the vampires heavy gaze on his back. So here he was, sneaking out the back door of the house, intent on talking to the vamp about why _he_ was so interested in Jacob.

Running through the wood with James close on his heels, a sense of excitement coursing through his veins. The Pack was trying to communicate with him, worried about why Jacob had locked himself in his bedroom for so long. But, stubbornly, he shoved their thoughts away, concentrating on the vampire.

Charging out from the tree line, Jacob skidded to a stop at the top of the cliff where he first met the vampire. Twisting, he shifted and quickly tugged on his sweat pants, facing the trees, and waited. Moments later, James calmly walked out from the forest.

"Leech."

The man smirked, cocking his head to the side and took a deep whiff of Jacobs scent. "Jacob."

Jacob started, "How...? Never mind," he folded his arms over his chest and glared at the vampire. "Why are you following me around?"

"Because." James smirked.

Well, wasn't he just a chatter box. "Care to elaborate?"

James 'Hm-ed' and took a few steps closer. "Care to tell me why you ran away?"

_Shit_. "I will if you tell me why you have been stalking me for the last while. And why the hell none of the Pack sensed you!"

"Simple," James said, walking even closer. "I'm excellent at concealing my scent. And," he leaned forward, his face dangerously close to Jacobs neck. "I've been stalking you because you are my mate."

Jacob froze, turning his head slightly to stare at James (or to be precise, his hair). "M-mate?"

"M-hm." James nipped at some of Jacobs exposed neck. "Mate. And I am, unless I am much mistaken, your Imprintee."

"Haa..." Jacob tilted his neck, exposing more. This was insane! The man was a vampire, a blood sucker, and yet he did not feel threatened or nervous about having James near his neck. "So what if you are?"

James pulled back, a smirk on his face. "If I am, then you better get used to it, 'cuz I sure as hell ain't leaving."

And that was that. Jacob had his answer. He had imprinted on the vampire because he was James's mate. In a way, he was happy. He finally had a mate, someone who (thanks to their own version of imprinting) would not leave him for someone else. Someone who would love Jacob for Jacob. Oh, sure, he knew there was going to be trouble to come, what with the Pack eventually finding out, and the Cullen's learning about another vampire living in Forks, but he didn't care.

James was his. Plain and simple.

So, as his vampire kissed his on that cliff under the light of the moon, Jacob swore that no matter how twisted and strange this was, he was not going to let anyone destroy what they had.

Whatever it was that they had....

* * *

FIN

So, liked it? Hated it? Want a sequel or something? Lemme know.


End file.
